


Simmer Down and Pucker Up

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, External Prostate Massage, Feminization, Leashes, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>At times, Harry couldn’t believe how positively obedient Louis was. Such as, at the current moment, where Louis sat with his hands clasped firmly behind his back and his mouth open wide, half-lidded cerulean eyes practically begging to feel Harry’s come streak his cheeks. There was a wanting evident in his expression that Harry had etched into his memory and that delightfully haunted him each time he and Louis would interact in the public eye. Harry and Louis would lock gaze across the stage and all Harry could see is Louis on his knees, begging for his come, or underneath Harry, begging to come, and he almost wished that the world could see this side of Louis because then it would all make sense. It was the missing puzzle piece to the impressive enigma that was Louis Tomlinson and Harry was almost reluctant to be its sole keeper. Almost.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simmer Down and Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE (5/9/16): i've decided to orphan all of my larry fics because 1) they're old and generally not that good and 2) i haven't cared about the pairing for years. thanks for reading!!
> 
> ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok so like i posted part of this at the beginning of the summer for feedback and then i forgot about it and then with all of the recent louis-in-lingerie posts i was like "oh yea i wrote that thing once" so yea ok tell me if you want me to write the second part of this?? i mean i'm going to anyway ((probably this weekend)) but i need motivation!!

Louis kneeled just before the doorway, the harsh hotel room carpet singeing the rough of his kneecaps, but he didn’t fully mind. The scuffling of feet that shattered the deafening silence of the room sent Louis’ heart racing, pounding thunderously in his ears. The light that peeked beneath the bathroom door switched off in an instant, and just as suddenly, it opened.

Harry looked good tonight, Louis reckoned, although he could only see Harry’s freshly polished, pointed oxford shoes from where he sat with his head bowed. It was the ultimate display of submission; Louis’ hands clasped firmly behind his back, offering the expanse of his torso to his boyfriend, a small smile forming on his lips when Harry hummed in approval.

“So pretty, Lou,” Harry said, his voice low and dark as his eyes scanned the kneeling boy in front of him.

His eyes first fell upon obscenely red lips, Louis’ only feature visible from beneath his fringe. The idea came to Harry when he had passed the makeup counter in an American department store, the curvaceous female attendant’s lips a deep, savory red that Harry knew he had to see on Louis. He stuck the tube of lipstick (along with a vial of mascara that promised obscene eyelash length) into the bag that he would give to Louis later that evening with instructions to dress himself in the bag’s contents. All of them.

It should not have delighted Harry as much as it did that his boyfriend obliged his unspoken request, because they both knew that if Harry wanted something, Louis would go to the ends of the Earth to achieve it for him, and that went without saying.

 Louis’ collar bones were jutted forward in this position and Harry licked his lips at the thought of marking them, sucking a mess of bruises into the thin layer of flesh. His eyes traveled lower, trailing his gaze down a ladder of abdominal muscles that flexed beneath his eyes with each bated breath, as if his stare held tangibility. And then lower even still. A footpath of fine hairs disappeared beneath the waistband of a pair of black boy shorts that bore crimson accents along the waistband and leg holes with a small, innocent bow in the least innocent of places; just above where Louis’ hardening cock was already beginning to strain against the lace material.

“Stand up,” Harry commanded, although Louis never saw it as much of a command. Harry’s voice was soft, yet stern. He didn’t rely on force to get his way; he simply spoke and Louis complied without hesitation.

Louis stood, his knees tinted pink from the rug burn he’d experienced. His head remained bowed and his hands stuck behind him as Harry placed a gentle, yet firm, hand to his upper back and led him out into the main expanse of the hotel room. The suite was almost horrendously swanky; gold and platinum adorning nearly every surface, from the doorways to the high thread count of the comforter on the king sized bed that Harry was aching to fuck Louis into.

He led Louis over to the full-length mirror that stood before an enormously large walk-in closet. “It’s ridiculous,” Louis had said when they had first entered the room that afternoon. “Who brings their entire wardrobe with them on vacation? And who the fuck would take the time to hang it all _up_?” But that was where any trace of criticism stopped, because Louis just could not pretend to dislike the lavish hotel suite. He absolutely loved it when he and Harry spoiled themselves, indulging on shopping trips and expensive vacations and hotels, even though each of the pair were both completely well-off in their own right. Louis had expensive taste, admittedly taking a liking to practices of the sort of getting fucked after a pricy dinner, his body covered in glistening champagne that Harry poured down his torso, and the curly haired boy licking up the sweat, alcohol, and come that pooled on his stomach minutes later while Louis was flushed, collapsed onto to the bed after a particularly intense orgasm.

Harry allowed Louis to look into the mirror, the sight staring back at the pair causing the older boy’s raw knees to shake a little. Harry was dressed in a dress shirt and tie with his sleeves pushed up, revealing tanned, toned forearms , as it was common for Harry to dress up solely for their escapades, feeding into Louis’ hunger for decadence. He stood behind Louis, his huge hands placed where the elder’s shoulders met his arms, gripping possessively, yet gently. He planted a kiss to the crook of Louis’ neck, meeting his gaze through the mirror and allowing the slightest smirk to form on his lips when goosebumps erupted over Louis’ body with a shudder.

Harry couldn’t keep himself from staring, eyebrows furrowed, at Louis’ iced blue eyes, his thick, black eyelashes practically fluttering each time he blinked.

Louis’ red lips parted, the pink tip of his tongue darting out momentarily to run across the waxy lipstick on his top lip. He looked so curvy and smooth like this; so much more graceful and feminine. He was Harry’s princess, spoiled and pretty and the perfect little slut.

Harry’s hands drifted lower as his mouth left more wet, hot kisses along his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder, moving to the other side when his fingers ghosted over the lace of the underwear, just trailing along the waistband, barely coming into contact with the sensitive skin that lay just above it. His hands, guided by the red lace, traveled back to cup Louis’ bum, the older boy letting out a content sigh. Harry chuckled, placing another kiss at the base of Louis’ neck. “Close your eyes,” Harry instructed, smiling softly as Louis did so.

“I’ll be right back, Princess,” Harry murmured, slipping away from him and walking to the dresser across the room, pulling the bottom drawer open.

Louis could hear the rustling of a plastic bag and the clunk of the drawer as Harry slid it shut, the sound echoing through the large room. Within moments he could feel Harry’s warmth behind him again, his arms reaching around Louis. Louis felt the scrape of what could only be the underside of leather grace the prickled flesh of his neck, his suspicions secured with the snap of a button and Harry telling him to open his eyes again. Louis nearly moaned when he and his smirking boyfriend came into view. His eyes were drawn to the leather collar, the way the blackness contrasted the paleness of his skin. A thick, shining silver ring hung from the collar, and just as Louis’ eyes settled upon it, Harry attached a chain leash to the ring with a click. “Mine,” Harry muttered into Louis’ feathered hair, the chain wrapped once around his knuckles and held securely in his hand.

“Yours,” Louis echoed, his jaw going slack as the fingers of Harry’s unoccupied hand ghosted down his side and back up again, blunt nails skimming his skin as Harry’s gaze remained fixed on the mirror.

Harry hummed in approval, his hand leaving Louis’ soft skin.

“C’mere, love,” Harry instructed with a light tug to the chain, signaling to Louis the direction that he wanted him to go. Louis managed to pull himself from his swimming thoughts adequately enough to obediently follow Harry’s lead and settle himself on his knees atop the pristine, wrinkle-free comforter of the bed, glancing up at Harry expectantly. Harry let his thumb trail over Louis’ cheekbone, absolutely entranced by this beautiful boy, by how pliant and trusting he was of Harry, and how he was truly and fully his. His crimson lips parted from his closed-mouth smile and Harry gained a deeper appreciation of just how full and plump Louis’ lips looked when he wore lipstick—almost obscenely so. His cerulean eyes locked on Harry’s sea greens and Harry could see the want behind the blown pupils. It was killing the older boy, surely, for his cock to be resting thick and heavy against his thigh, straining against the lace material of his lingerie, begging for relief. But he would never ask for it.

Harry’s thumb traced Louis’ plump lower lip and they parted even farther. Harry mused that his thumb was stained with red that would never quite leave his porcelain flesh, but he could not bring himself to care. He pressed his thumb farther and Louis complied, his mouth engulfing the digit and his lips wrapping around it happily. His tongue slid over the pad of Harry’s thumb with a groan and Harry smiled a bit, muttering a soft, “Good boy.” He retracted his thumb from the older boy’s mouth and his cock twitched in interest at the sight, his thumb slick with spit and ringed with pink.

“Gonna suck me off now, Princess,” Harry said, to which Louis replied with an eager nod. Guided by the leash, Louis sank down onto his knees on the abrasive carpet once more, eyeing the bulge in Harry’s jeans hungrily. The younger lad popped the button and pushed both his boxers and jeans down to his knees, settling down onto the foot of the bed. Louis’ small hands splayed over Harry’s thighs, whose pigment shined soft and pale in comparison to his own sun-kissed fingers, the tips of which were pressing rivets in the river of porcelain.

Louis rushed forward to take him in, but was stopped by Harry’s firm grip on the leash. His glance flashed up at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed in distaste and a pout forming on his lips. Harry hummed a bit of a chuckle, gripping the base of his cock and giving it a stroke, watching Louis’ eyes as they followed the motion of Harry’s hand. The younger boy pressed his cock to Louis’ bottom lip and the elder parted his lips to allow Harry’s cock inside, but he was again stopped from moving his head by the choker he adorned. This time a whine sounded from his throat and Harry had to bite his own lip to keep from smirking down at Louis, loving how eager he was.

“Gotta slow down, baby,” Harry murmured, running the head of his cock over Louis’ now-sealed lips. “We’ve got time. Wanna drag this out for you.”

Louis swallowed thickly when he felt a bead of precome bubble up from Harry’s slit and deposit itself on his lip, desperately wanting to dart his tongue out and lick it up. He considered it for a moment, but then he rationalized that obeying Harry meant getting his cock and if he opened his mouth, Harry would pull him away and punish him.

The head of Harry’s cock moved over Louis’ lips forcefully from one side to the other, smearing the red lipstick as he went. He decided not to stop there and brought the red beyond the boundary of the corners of his mouth, smearing it over Louis’ cheeks. Louis frowned, eyes falling shut as Harry ruined his perfectly lined lips, feeling the liquid dry on his face. His partner’s cock twitched at the sight of it, knowing that this was just the beginning of the wrecking of Louis’ makeup, which was so perfectly applied that Harry suspected that he’d had practice at doing it before.

“So pretty,” Harry hummed, his cock making one more swipe across Louis’ lips. “Open.”

And Louis did, his lips parting as Harry guided his cock into Louis’ waiting mouth.

His obscenely red lips wrapped around the head of Harry’s cock, his eyes falling shut as he finally had the stretch of Harry in his mouth, as if he had been pining for him all day. Sometimes Harry wondered if Louis put this on for him, if he exaggerated a bit, but those thoughts would cease as immediately as they had appeared, because Harry knew that Louis truly got off on this, on putting others before himself. One would never guess that the oldest One Direction boy would be so pliant and agreeable in the bedroom and Harry liked that, he supposed. It was their own patch of sacred intimacy; the only secret that they had full jurisdiction over keeping hidden in a world where privacy was just short of nonexistent for the couple.

Sometimes Louis felt bad for enjoying that Harry pushed him to the limits of his psyche, to the absolute abyss of pain and pleasure where the two were completely indistinguishable from one other. But the sweet relief of, for once, not having to control everything, of not having to worry about what to say, or keeping everyone's attention on him; of being told what to do and simply doing it, completely giving himself to Harry and expecting nothing in return, would always shake it from him. Because that was what it was about, really. It was all about Harry.

Louis gripped the base of Harry’s cock for a moment to hold him steady as he took him into his mouth more, Harry’s hand guiding his head as it bobbed.  “So pretty, baby,” Harry muttered, causing Louis’ heart to flutter, fueling his desire to take Harry even farther. Louis clamped both hands behind his back and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, taking Harry a bit farther with each bob of his head. He decided to go for it, eventually, forcing himself to take Harry’s cock to the hilt. Harry kept him there for a moment, feeling Louis’ throat spasm around him and watching as his eyes welled up with tears as he fought the reflex to gag, staring desperately up at him, showing Harry just how hard he was working to be good for him. Harry let out a shaky sigh and allowed Louis to pull up, continuing his pattern of bobbing for a while, before taking Harry back down again.

"Such a good little Princess for me," Harry mumbled, eyes falling shut as he gripped the older boy's hair tightly. "So good at taking my cock."

Louis knew Harry was getting close by the quickness of his breaths and the strain present in his tone, so he sped up, trying to quickly take as much of Harry's cock as possible with each downward motion of his head.

"Gonna come on your pretty little face," Harry murmured, standing from the bed and taking his spit-soaked cock into his hand, the other gripping Louis' leash tightly. The older boy frowned when he was pulled away from Harry's cock, reaching forward to try and continue his work, but Harry's grip on the leash stopped him. Out of instinct, Louis’ parted lips fell open; his jaw following suit, and his tastebuds tingled in anticipation of the bitterness that would soon grace his tongue.

At times, Harry couldn’t believe how positively obedient Louis was. Such as, at the current moment, where Louis sat with his hands clasped firmly behind his back and his mouth open wide, half-lidded cerulean eyes practically begging to feel Harry’s come streak his cheeks. There was a wanting evident in his expression that Harry had etched into his memory and that delightfully haunted him each time he and Louis would interact in the public eye. Harry and Louis would lock gaze across the stage and all Harry could see is Louis on his knees, begging for his come, or underneath Harry, begging _to_ come, and he almost wished that the world could see this side of Louis because then it would all make sense. It was the missing puzzle piece to the impressive enigma that was Louis Tomlinson and Harry was almost reluctant to be its sole keeper. Almost.

Harry forced his eyes open as he came with a low groan, the first streak of come shooting off and falling over Louis’ eyelashes. Veins of black from the mascara mingled with the white of Harry’s come as it slid down his cheek and Harry was so consumed by the image that he didn’t even think to try and keep the rest of his come focused on Louis’ mouth. The next few spurts were less powerful, one falling on Louis’ opposite cheek, slipping into the hollow of his cheekbone, and the rest into and around Louis’ mouth.

Louis knew by now that he wasn’t to swallow until Harry told him so, so he remained perfectly still, the warmth of Harry’s come seeping into his pores. Harry almost couldn’t believe the sight in front of him, realizing that it was perhaps the most beautiful thing he’d ever witnessed. He took a moment to let it all sink in, the way charcoal and crimson swirled with white and stained Louis’ tear-soaked cheeks and pooled in the crevices of his incredible bone structure. Harry let a small smile sneak onto his lips as he tucked himself back into his jeans, giving Louis permission to clean himself up.

Which he did happily, licking up the come that streaked his lips and the puddle atop his tongue, swallowing it eagerly. He scooped up the rest with his thumb and brought it to his mouth, letting his red velvet lips wrap around it and suck, his black ringed eyelids drooping dreamily. He already looked so positively fucked out and Harry was just getting started with him.

Harry had to gently ease Louis’ thumb out of his mouth and that was when he fully realized that the smaller boy had shifted into that  place in his mind where the only thing that mattered was pleasing Harry, no matter what Harry threw at him. Harry found it so honoring and, likewise, hopelessly erotic, that Louis was able to enter that space just for him, where he could please his little Princess just by letting the boy please him.

“What do you say, Princess?” Harry asked, knowing that there was no need to clarify because he and Louis had been doing this for so long that they’d nearly developed their own language between them, be it sexual or not.

“Thank you, sir,” Louis murmured, his voice a bit hoarse. He cleared his throat, his tongue momentarily licking over his lips again. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry used to claim that daddy kinks were too strange for him, but one evening when Louis was tied to the headboard of the bed in their old flat, the top of his head just nudging the wood as he was drilled into the mattress, it slipped out of the older boy’s lips as he begged to come, and Harry came as well at that very second.

“Good boy, Louis,” Harry praised, though his mouth had gone dry from the use of the nickname, reaching a hand up to run it through Louis’ hair.

“Stand up for me. Let Daddy look at your bum in those knickers.” Harry commanded, settling back on the mattress a bit and giving Louis more slack on the leash, watching Louis expectantly as he older boy rose from the rough carpet, his knees shaking a bit from being in that position for so long. Louis could feel his cheeks tinge pink when Harry referred to the boyshorts as knickers, knickers for his pretty, effeminate little princess.

Louis turned around, the rough leather of the collar dragging along his neck as the ring moved to the nape of his neck. He folded his arms behind his back, mindful to keep them above his bum, at the small of his back, and couldn’t help a bit of a smile as Harry let out a satisfied hum at how the legs of the boyshorts rode up and allowed just the slightest but of his arse to stick out, and how the soft material clung to the obscene curve like it was made for him.

“Such a beautiful arse,” Harry said, his hands moving up to cup it. “And it’s all mine.”

He pressed a quick kiss to the curve of Louis’ back and smiled as Louis shivered, no doubt having felt the cool metal of the leash brush his sensitive skin.

Harry stood from the bed and Louis’ eyebrows raised when he heard the click of the leash being released from the hook.

“Go clean up. Get yourself all pretty for me again.” Harry murmured, punctuating the sentence with a kiss to the crook of Louis’ neck.

He watched, a bit dazedly, as Louis’ trembling legs propelled him forward into the bathroom again, the door closing with a click that resounded through the silent room, though he could tell that Louis was trying, as he always did, to be gentle.


	2. Crawling Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Come on, Daddy.” Louis implored in his high, airy voice, lips turned up in a docile smile. His manicured feet pressed to the tops of Harry’s thighs, revealing his soft, pretty little cock between his own._

Louis simply stared at his reflection for a moment, his chapped lips parting to reveal the tips of lipstick-stained teeth. His eyes were drooping dazedly as they fixed ahead, and Louis had to snap himself out of wherever his mind had wandered to before it consumed him. He would let it, eventually, but not yet.

He ran the faucet and splashed water onto his cheeks, producing a damp towel moments later to his eyes and chin, removing the makeup that was streaked across them. He gazed at his bare face, knowledge of his own identity resonating with him, and Louis began to miss the streaks of unnatural color that once accented his skin. So he grasped the little pink bag where he discarded it previously, letting the two vials of beauty roll out and onto the counter. He swallowed, picking up the mascara first.

Despite his semi-trembling fingers, Louis had succeeded in rimming his baby blue eyes with now deep black eyelashes, the obvious lust of the makeup contrasting the innocent color. The lipstick was a bit more difficult, as he had to line his lips with it first to make them appear larger than they actually were. Harry swore by the boy’s lips and always refuted any criticism, saying that once they were all bitten and swollen, they felt like an actual girl’s. But Louis wasn’t satisfied with the thin strips of pink. He wanted bold flashes of a sinful crimson, enticing to the eye but poisonous to the soul.

Louis reappeared before Harry with a small smile on his face, and Harry, in turn, smiled. Louis immediately noticed that the boy’s shirt had been discarded over the back of a chair across the room and now he sat with his strong, sculpted chest exposed to Louis, midnight ink contrasting pale flesh.

“So pretty, Lou.” Harry repeated, causing Louis’ grin to spread, a bashful blush just barely tinting his cheeks.

“Absolutely beautiful.” He breathed, rising from the foot of the bed and stepping to Louis, the pads of his fingers just barely brushing against his soft, delicate curves. Louis let his eyes close as Harry’s touch trailed his sides and hips, barely pushing into the thickness of the skin that Louis absolutely hated some days, but Harry made him feel so beautiful, and he would always remember that whenever he was stood in front of a mirror, pinching the fat at his sides.

Harry produced the leash from behind his back again, hooking it to the collar with a smile.

“I think you deserve a treat for being so good for me, Princess.” Harry murmured, and Louis’ ears perked up, his head lulling back up somewhat attentively. “All fours on the bed, love.” Harry commanded, and Louis moved there a bit languidly, like he was wading through water. Harry placed a pillow beneath his hips as he sank down onto the mattress, and _oh_ , Louis thought, because he _knew_ what getting the pillow meant.

His pulse spiked as Harry’s fingers hooked in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down just enough that it exposed his bum, and he was sure that he heard Harry exhale deeply at the sight of his perfect, round arse.  The next thing he felt was Harry’s ghosting touch over the tanned skin, teasing his nerve endings with the callused pads of his thumbs.

Harry’s strong hands gripped each cheek and spread him apart, revealing his dusty pink hole. It took a lot for the younger boy to resist brushing a finger over it or letting the very tip of his tongue trace the ring, just to see the muscle twitch. He licked over his lips as Louis fought to control himself, his pace of breath hastening as he felt his hole being exposed to the cool air.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Louis whined impatiently, being met with a smack to his left cheek that resonated through the room. Louis felt his cock twitch against the pillow as Harry spoke lowly, telling him to be patient, or Louis wouldn’t get his treat.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Louis complied, hanging his head only to have Harry yank on the leash, forcing him back up. “Please hit me again.”

Harry’s lips curled up into a smirk at that, wasting no time in delivering another hard smack to Louis’ arse, watching the skin tint pink under his touch. He smoothed over the stinging area with a soft cooing of, “Good boy”, and brought his hand down again once more, just to hear more of the little gasps and whimpers that Harry was shamelessly addicted to.

Louis continued to push his arse back, his hole fluttering, as if begging for attention. Harry simply continued to spank Louis, a bit harder each time, until Louis was panting and whimpering in front of Harry, his bum nearly the color of his waxy lips. He could have sworn that Louis was trembling to fight off a round of tears, but as soon as Harry’s lips pressed to the stinging skin, he felt Louis relax.

Louis opened his eyes for the first time in a few minutes, dazedly staring straight ahead, following the patterns that were etched into the wooden headboard of the bed. All he could feel was _Harry_. The way _Harry_ made him hurt and made him feel so, so good.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Louis murmured, his voice rough and wrecked just from a fucking _spanking_ and Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn’t already half-hard again.

“You’re welcome, Princess.” Harry replied, letting his teeth nip a slip of skin just to the side of Louis’ hole. The older boy whimpered, his hips pressing down a little for some relief, but Harry pulled him back upwards.

Smirking devilishly, Harry took the chain leash and trailed the tip from Louis’ balls, up over his hole, to the base of his spine, slowly, taunting Louis. He watched in awe as Louis’ hole fluttered from the touch of the cool metal, accompanied by a small, barely audible whine. Harry honestly couldn’t control himself, with the way Louis was trembling and moaning like a proper slut at each touch. So he flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe from Louis’ taint upward, over his hole, and Louis let out a low, sinful moan, his muscles twitching under Harry’s touch.

Louis wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the pillow before him and just take whatever Harry had to give him, but the constant pull of the leash kept his head up and his back slightly arched, and Louis had the sneaking suspicion that Harry was doing this just to observe the curve of his spine, the tan skin beginning to shine with sweat.

Harry’s tongue stiffened, the very tip trailing Louis’ rim, just enough that Louis could feel the coldness of Harry’s saliva cool when he pulled away to adjust his position on the bed, moving closer and gripping Louis more possessively.  The leash was pressed harshly between the palm of Harry’s hand and Louis’ bum, and Louis thought for a moment that it would leave a chain-link bruise against his skin. But he abandoned the assessment as Harry’s firm tongue began prodding at his hole, ripping a high whine from his throat.

And then Harry completely dove in. Fueled by the sound of Louis’ intoxicating moans and whimpers, he alternated between hard licks and soft nips to the skin at Louis’ taint and around his hole. The smaller boy was pushing back against Harry’s tongue, gasping, tiny chirps and rasping whispers of “more” and “please” leaving his lips. He began pushing his hips against the pillow beneath him for some glimmer of friction, but Harry wasn’t having it. He adjusted his grip on Louis to keep him up, a growl emanating from his throat that caused Louis’ cock to twitch in the lace of his underwear.

The leather at his neck kept his head upright, half-lidded eyes fixed on the eggshell wall in front of him. He dared to let his head lull forward and the collar pressed into his windpipe, the feeling of Harry’s tongue-- and what he suspected was a thumb rubbing along his taint –only multiplying as his brain momentarily starved for oxygen. He let the leash pull him back again, a small gasp leaving his parted lips as a wave of pleasure washed over him from the thumb rubbing purposefully over his perineum, massaging his prostate from the outside.

“Daddy,” Louis moaned, his hips driving forward again into the pillow. Harry wasn’t quite bothered to care anymore; he knew that the other boy couldn’t come without his permission, anyway.

Louis let his eyes flutter shut as he concentrated on the sensations around him: the collar pressed firmly onto his neck, the tongue slurping obscenely at his hole, the thumb rubbing relentlessly over his taint. He was whimpering and moaning liberally now, his lipstick-stained mouth opening and closing periodically as Harry worked to bring him to an achingly slow orgasm.

Louis knew he was close. He pleaded for Daddy to make him come, but Harry didn’t budge; he simply pulled his thumb back slightly, decreasing the sensation as he continued to lap at his hole. Louis was nearly in tears, gasping and whimpering, begging for Harry to let him come.

“Daddy, fuck, please.” He whined, pushing back on Harry’s tongue as tears prickled his eyes. “I’m such a slut, Daddy. Please. I _need_ to come.”

After one final moment of tantalizing, Harry loosened his grip on Louis’ hips and returned his thumb to its previous position, massaging the skin at Louis’ taint. He licked over Louis’ rim with more fervor, his own eyes falling closed as he concentrated on making his baby boy feel good.

Louis came with a cry of “ _Daddy_ ”, rutting pathetically into the pillow beneath him as Harry struggled to keep ahold of his arse, continuing his relentless motions. Louis was practically sobbing as he came, the lace on his cock providing the most delicious sensation as he dirtied them.

Eventually Louis and Harry slowed, the smaller boy’s breath coming out in tiny heaves and hiccups. Harry provided slack on the leash so Louis could let his head droop, finishing with one long, final lick from Louis’ balls and up over his hole.

“Good boy, Princess.” Harry murmured, helping Louis onto his back. Louis’ eyes immediately fixed on the outline of Harry’s cock sitting thick and heavy in his trousers and Harry chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ sweat-soaked forehead. He studied Louis when he pulled away, having to bite hard on the inside of his mouth as he did so. Louis’ cheeks were streaked with channels of grey mascara, the stain fanning out from his eyes as well. Along with his swollen cheeks and bitten, red-rimmed lips, he looked properly wrecked, and Harry could not have imagined that anything could be as sexy as that.

He eased Louis’ bent knees apart to get a glimpse at the boy’s lingerie, his cock twitching at the sight he found. The black lace was stained with white, an orb of come about to drip from where the head of Louis’ softening cock was visible in the fabric.

“You made a mess, kitten.” Harry hummed as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ come-stained knickers, peeling them off of the smaller boy. Louis smiled softly up at Harry, watching intently as he unbuckled his trousers and shucked his boxers down. It was almost instinct that Louis would salivate upon seeing Harry’s cock, wanting to feel his tongue trail down the pulsing vein and to lap at the tip like a lolly. His breathing was evening out now and he was feeling himself slip into a comfortable post-orgasmic buzz.

Louis’ eyes widened slightly when Harry’s hand that was holding his knickers wrapped around the shaft of Harry’s cock and began to move, slowly at first before gaining speed. Harry’s torso seemed to elongate as he let his head fall back slightly, a low moan leaving his lips. He adjusted his grip and felt the slight dampness of Louis’ come and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment under Louis’ own half-lidded gaze.

“Come on, Daddy.” Louis implored in his high, airy voice, lips turned up in a docile smile. His manicured feet pressed to the tops of Harry’s thighs, revealing his soft, pretty little cock between his own. And then lower. Harry caught a glimpse at his spit-soaked hole and silently thanked himself for leaving the pillow beneath the boy’s bum and granting him this glorious view. All it took was for the muscle to flutter before Harry was coming into Louis’ knickers, his plump lips parting around a low, guttural moan.

He gathered the come off the tip of his cock with the knickers and leaned forward slightly, holding the stained fabric to Louis’ lips.

“Clean up for me, baby.”  He murmured before pressing the crotch of the lingerie into Louis’ mouth. The older boy’s eyes immediately drooped as he sucked his and Harry’s come out of them, placated as his tongue moved over the lace. Harry just watched, absolutely blown away by how much Louis genuinely enjoyed this, being treated like a pretty little slut.

After a few minutes, Harry gently pulled the lingerie from Louis’ lips, replacing the fabric with a gentle kiss. Louis hummed contently, moving his lips over Harry’s as the boy carded his fingers through his damp fringe, trying to ease him back into reality. Louis smiled against Harry’s lips letting his eyes fall closed, and Harry moved to spoon him, pulling his tiny, compact body against his torso, shielding his Princess from the rest of the world. 


End file.
